1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body rear part structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An upper back structure for a vehicle which includes a pair of strainers, each of which has a lower end portion which is joined to a longitudinal end of a rear floor cross member and an upper end portion that is located on an upper edge of an opening that communicates the cabin with the trunk room, a pair of package tray brackets that are supported by the pair of strainers, and an upper back side panel that are joined to upper end portion of the package tray brackets is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-312544 (JP 2003-312544 A), for example.
In some of upper back structures for a vehicle of this type, the strainers and the upper back side panel are joined to a roof side outer that is located outside, the strainers and the upper back side panel in a vehicle width direction. Examples of related documents that disclose an upper back structure for a vehicle of this type include JP 2003-312544 A, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-307993 (JP 2007-307993 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-39341 (JP 2001-39341 A), Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-10079 (JP 6-10079 U), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-68017 (JP 2002-68017 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-6843 (JP 2000-6843 A).
However, in such an upper back structure for a vehicle, when a load toward the top of the vehicle is transmitted from a suspension that supports a rear wheel to a suspension tower, the vehicle body undergoes torsional deformation. In such a case, the junction between the roof side outer and the strainers and the junction between the roof side outer and the upper back side panel may undergo deformation which tends to cause separation thereof.